M-1FD Planetary Drop Ship
Background Part of the M-class line by CargoCorp Interplanetary Business Group, the M-1FD Planetary Drop Ship was the first of the various ships introduced by the M''-class line in 15 BBY and was designed to be a dropship. The M-1FD is able to carry up to one full company of 100 soldiers from His Majesty's Infantry, 6 74-Z Speeder Bikes, and 2 All Terrain Recon Transports, as well as supporting equipment & supplies for the Infantrymen & 8 Cavalry Troopers. In different configurations, it could carry 4 All Terrain Personal Transports (and crew) with no additional troops or 4 Multipurpose Trucks (and crew) with no additional troops. Several popular civilian models exist as a cargo freighter & passenger freighter for local star system restricted travel. Specifications Lacking a hyperdrive & deflector shields and only carrying enough fuel for several trips between orbit & planet and vice-versa (additional fuel pods can exchange that range), the M-1FD is nonetheless very popular with both the Kingdom's Navy & King's Army for its legendary ability to withstand enemy fire & other damage due to its very strong hull (as well as its comfortable ride & seating). Designed for speed & quick planetary drops, the M-1FD needs a full cockpit crew of 4 (Pilot, Co-pilot, Comms/Sensors, and Engine/Maintenance) to ensure all systems are operating correctly during its unusual high rate of drop speed from orbit to planet. This speed---far faster then most other dropships---enables the M-1FD to avoid the worse of anti-aircraft fire and get past enemy defensive zones quicker and to drop sites. It is also this drop speed that demands a well trained cockpit crew to handle the M-1FD, especially if the craft is in need of adjusting course during a high speed drop from orbit. The M-1FD deploys troops & passengers from 4 swinging side doors on either side of the dropship, for a total of 8 doors for port & starboard. Models Despite its primary military role as a heavily armored, fast traveling dropship, the M-1FD's simple design allows it to be modified without much difficulty into other types of uses. Without needing to modify the basic structural design, engines, or systems, an original M-1FD Planetary Drop Ship can be modified within hours or days to other uses. The M-1FD Boarding Shuttle is the only alternative model that must be heavily modified, with modifications taking at least 2 weeks. The M-1FD Medical Evacuation Shuttle can be modified within 4 days, the longest modification process aside from the boarding shuttle model. '''M-1FD Boarding Shuttle' CargoCorp Interplanetary Business Group met the Kingdom's Navy's need for a boarding craft by extensively modifying the original military version of the M-1FD. These modifications included room for 18 Naval Extravehicular Troopers (NET) or 100 Infantrymen or 100 Naval Guards, magnetic fields activate when deploying NETs from the side doors, and a nose-end airlock (under the cockpit) for boarding actions. In addition, 6 powerful plasma torches surrounded the airlock's exterior hardened durasteel door and could cut a hole into a enemy ship's hull. M-1FD Cargo Freighter Designed both as a civilian & a military model, the M-1FD Cargo Freighter is designed to transport solid, dry, and liquid products. The passenger bay has been completely gutted and replaced with a cargo hold interior. M-1FD Medical Evacuation Shuttle The M-1FD Medical Evacuation Shuttle---painted white with five large red crosses on its hull (dorsal, ventral, port, starboard, and bow)---is designed and built for both civilian & military use. The ship can carry up to 60 cockpit & cargo crew, patients, and medical staff. Designed for emergency evacuations, either from a civilian disaster or a military battlefield, the M-1FD Medical Evacuation Shuttle is equipped with basic life support and advanced life support equipment, as well as a miniature operating room for the most severe medical emergencies in the rear of the ship. The M-1FD can also deploy and remain at the site of a disaster for up to 3 days (or as long as food & medical supplies last for the crew & medical staff), deploying medical tents, stretchers, and emergency rations. Specifically, the M-1FD can hold 36 patients, 11 Flight Paramedics (3 patients per medic), 3 Flight Nurses (1 nurse overseeing every 4 medics), 1 Surgical Technologist, 1 Surgeon's Assistant, 1 Surgeon, and 1 Physician. The M-1FD Medical Evacuation Shuttle comes standard with 2 permanent additional fuel pods, which rests under the belly of the M-1FD. It is also the only M-1FD model to come equipped with a very basic 5 capacity hyperspace jump (Class 2) navigation computer. M-1FD Passenger Freighter One of its most popular civilian models, the M-1FD Passenger Freighter hosts the same armor and cockpit crew requirements (4) as its military fore-bearer, except it adds several flight attendants that replace and add upon the cargo hold technicians (up to 3). It also comes standard with 2 permanent additional fuel pods which rests under the belly of the M-1FD, as well as comfortable seats with viewscreens & retractable trays built into them for passengers, a small kitchen area where flight attendants can serve the passengers from, and two refreshers on either end of the ship.Category:Kingdom of Jod